Undercover Ranger
by Willofhounds
Summary: In the region of Kanto there exists trainers who battle with mysterious creatures known as Pokèmon. Hidden in the shadows there is a group that protects the rights of all Pokemon. They are known as the Pokèmon Rangers. Starting with a young boy named Ritchie who decides after an accident he wants to be a ranger. They make a new group that serve both as a trainer and a ranger.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this fanfiction is for one of my old gaming buddies lazy Draco /XIII. He requested it from me so here it is. Also I do take requests as long as they are within reason. If you have a request I recommend you pm me. I will tell you for sure or not whether I can complete it.

I yawned as I packed my travel bag full of warm clothes. Today I was going to climb up the mountain to prove to my mom I was no longer a little kid. My mom had been trying to convince me to wait another year before going for my trainers license. Eventually she agreed that if I could spend one night alone in the mountains as my father had done at my age, then I could get my license.

Once I was sure my bag was packed I took is downstairs to fill the rest of its space with food. The early morning light was just filtering through when I had finished packing my bag completely. Throwing it over my shoulder I marched outside towards the town's edge. Pallet town was a small little place best known for the Professor's lab. My house was on the very edge and next door was my best friend Ash. His birthday had been last week and he got his first Pokèmon. Right afterwards he had left for his adventure not even stopping to say goodbye to me.

With a last long look at my house I left town heading for the mountains. It was early in the morning and dawn had just broke as I left. It took two hours for me to reach the base of the mountain where I stopped for a small snack and some water. Looking at the sky the day looked like it would be perfect for climbing and spending the night.

It wasn't until when I stopped for lunch halfway up the side when the first dark cloud came through and the temperature dropped significantly. I had to add extra layers of clothes the farther I climbed up. I had only put an extra sweatshirt, sweatpants, and a pair of thick wool gloves. By mid afternoon it was snowing and I had to find shelter. The snow began to pick up at a fast pace so much that I didn't see the cliff and slid down a wall of sheer rock.

I was saved by a ledge that was half way down the side landing directly in front of a wall cave. When I landed I heard a loud snap and my leg gave out completely. In the haze of pain I looked down grateful to see that there wasn't any bone sticking out of my leg. Using the wall I pulled myself to my feet and stumbled into the cave.

Almost as soon as I was in I tumbled right back out. In the cave was a massive Arcanine with a single egg barely visable through the fur. It looked up at me and growled angrily. That's when I noticed that it looked quite old and sickly. I said in a soft calm voice," It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you or the egg. I'm seeking shelter from the storm."

It lifted it head again looking me in the eyes like it was searching my soul. I held its gaze waiting for it to make its decision. If it chose to throw me out I would die before the storm passed. It seemed to find what it was looking for and turned away from me. I went in the cave noticing it was wide and we were facing directly into the wind. Even sheltered from the snow if we couldn't find a way to seal the entrance we would freeze before morning. Slowly but surely I began to pack snow in front of the entrance while balancing on my good leg.

As I made it higher I could no longer reach the top until I felt something warm go up under me and lift me higher up. Looking down I saw the Arcanine giving me a look that said," well aren't you going to put it up there?" I smiled and packed the snow at the top of the small wall. I could feel how thin the poor creature was every time I moved. Unlike most Arcanines this one had very little muscle left on it and was all fur no muscle or fat at all. This poor thing was dying. Once the wall was erected I slowly got off the Arcanine who went to lay next to the egg. Even with all of my extra clothes on I was freezing there was no possible way that the egg would survive without extra help.

I pulled off my outer jacket and slowly moved towards the egg. When I was only a few feet from it the Arcanine looked up at me and growled. I did a wrapping motion with the jacket and pointed to the egg. It was suspicious at first but allowed me close enough to wrap the egg in my jacket. I cautiously hugged the egg close to me in an effort to help keep it warm.

I was surprised when the Arcanine wrapped itself around me instead of ripping me to shreds. How it knew I would never intentionally harm a Pokèmon I didn't know. I was eternally grateful for the warmth the Arcanine gave off. Even dying the inner fire that every fire Pokèmon had hadn't died out. I said softly the warmth making me tired and my eyes were slowly closing," Thank you. We will make it out of this and you will get the help you need."

It nuzzled me softly pushing me back into the fur so that I lay with my back against it, and the warmth radiated through me. The next morning I woke to the warmth fading and sharp raspy breaths from the Arcanine. I immediately tried to get to my feet forgetting about my broken leg. The second I put pressure on the leg I felt the blood drain from my face as I crumpled to the ground in pain. The Arcanine looked at me sadly before nudging me with its nose to the entrance.

I shook my head and said," No I won't leave you. Come on you can make it." I pulled on its massive front paw trying to get it to stand up. Again it nudged me almost knocking me all the way to the floor. I slowly got to my feet carefully keeping the weight off my bad leg. The Arcanine looked at me sadly then looked at the egg. I knew it wanted me to take the egg with me. I picked up the egg heading towards the entrance before looking back at a raspy sound. The Arcanine had taken its last breath.

I looked sadly at its body before tearing down our wall. The sunlight blinded me for nearly a minute before I could take a good look around. It was directly on the cliffside while I was an experienced free climber I could not free climb with a broken leg.

I heard a voice not to far from the edge of the cliff about 30 feet above me," Ritchie! Are you out there? My name is Jack Walker I'm here to help you!" I yelled back," Over here! I'm on a ledge 30 feet down the side. My leg is broken and I have an egg so I can't climb back up."

A blonde haired man looked down the side of the cliff and said," Damn kid you weren't kidding. Besides the leg are you hurt anywhere else?" I shook my head and he walked away for a moment. When he came back he repelled down the side of the cliff. He gave the cave a once over immediately noticing the dead Arcanine.

Tilting his head he asked," What happened there?" I said saddened," I fell onto this ledge and it allowed me into the cave. It was guarding this egg and entrusted it to me. When it hatches it's going to be my first Pokemon." The look on Jack's face was priceless but he replied," So she died in the night then."

Before I could say different he hoisted me into his spare harness and told me to hold on. He supported my broken leg gingerly while slowly making his way up the side. After hours of slow travel due to my leg we finally made it back to Pallet Town where my mom got a doctor while Jack looked after me. The doctor set the bones in my leg and gave me a shot of pain killers. With that the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thanks to our guest reviewer for your input. I hope to have more reviewers as time goes on.

I woke as the last light of the day faded as the sun set. Beside my bed I heard a soft snore. When I turned to look there was the man who had helped me earlier. I pushed myself up onto my elbows jostling him just enough for him to wake. He looked around confused for a moment before seeing me. He gave a small smile as he said," Your finally awake. Your leg will take a month and a half to heal. Other than that your healthy."

I snorted and said," I knew that already. Why are you still here? You don't owe me anything." The man Jack finally I remembered his name looked like a kicked him. He said pouting slightly," I wanted to see if you would consider a job offer. It would require studying and a practical but it allows you to travel all over the world."

I said suspicious of Jack," I already want to be a Pokèmon trainer. How is that any different?" Jack nodded to the egg that sat across the room on my dresser," Because if you take this job you will be protecting the Pokèmon of the world. We are Pokèmon Rangers and we use a device called a capture styler to use different Pokèmon for missions. These missions can be anything from finding lost Pokèmon to battling forest fires. In every region there is a Ranger Command except this one. We are recruiting new trainers to be an undercover ranger. I have chosen you to be the first."

I blinked at him for a moment before asking cautiously," What is a Pokèmon ranger?" Jack said," Ranger's normally have one Pokemon that they partner with for life. They use capture stylus to allow them to borrow wild Pokemon for a short time on missions. As an undercover you would be allowed seven Pokemon on you at all times. Six would be your official Pokemon as a trainer the seventh would be your partner as a ranger."

I considered this new information it did seem like an interesting job. I asked," If I accept will I still get to earn badges and fight in the Pokemon League? What about my family?" Jack said," You will be allowed to do everything a normal trainer would do. And yes you can keep contact with your family. Your mother would probably storm headquarters if you didn't. What do you say?"

He held out his hand and after a moment I shook it with a grin and said," I accept. I assume your going to leave books for me to read while I heal?" He said with a grin pulling out a bundle of book," These are for you to read. You will also be charged with taking care of the egg if it hatches before I return its yours."

I gave him a quick nod and an hour later he left. Over the next two weeks I read the books that he had left me and carried around the egg. On the 14th day the egg started cracking. I placed it on the floor of my room excited for it to finally hatch. The top broke off revealing the top of a golden head.

It jumped out of the eggshell and revealed a golden growlithe. I had never seen or heard of a growlithe of this coloring. It looked at me with open curiosity. I bent down holding out my hand so that it could sniff it. The growlithe sniffed my hand before giving it a slight nip causing me to jerk my hand away.

I watched as it ran all over my room in excitement. I whistled to get it attention once it looked at me I picked it up. I hobbled my way down to the Pokèmon lab. Professor Oak was outside feeding the Pokèmon when I arrived. He looked up and gave me a smile as I hobbled towards him. I said," Professor I have something you should see. I have never seen a Pokèmon look like this."

He walked over to the fence where I stood holding the newly hatched growlithe. He blinked for a moment before he said," That's a growlithe! I have never seen it such a color." I nodded my head in agreement then he asked," Where did you find such a creature?"

My face went red with embarrassment as I recounted my time on the mountain. The professor looked curious as he said," The color must come from love of its mother and the protectiveness you have. I suggest you keep him." I nodded with my questions answered I went back home.

Four weeks later my leg was healed and Jack was back. Jack showed up right after the cast came off my leg. When he walked in growlithe growled at him in warning and he jumped half way out of his skin at the coloring. He bent down to get a closer look at the strangely colored Pokèmon. He asked," Is this the one from the egg?" I nodded and said," Yes professor Oak said that it was probably due to the circumstances that caused him to be this color."

The ranger looked mildly thoughtful but soon changed back to his carefree self. He asked," Are you ready to begin you ranger training?" I nodded excitedly this was going to be a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I was up bright and early to start my ranger training. Jack was waiting for me outside my house. He said in a tone that booked no arguments," First we need to get you, your trainer license and first Pokèmon. Professor oak does not have any beginner ones left. He does have a Pikachu though." I said with a wide smile," I'll take it."

Jack gave me a nod of approval before leading me to the lab. He opened the door and asked," So he's made his decision?" I nodded and said," I have. I'll take the Pikachu."

He nodded and said," Be careful with this one. He's a little vicious." I nodded and said throwing the Pokeball," Pikachu prepare for battle."

A small yellow mouse with red cheeks, a lightning bolt tail came out. Electricity came out of its cheeks as it stared at me angrily. I bent down to one knee and held out my hand to it. It sniffed my hand suspicious of my every move. After a moment it nuzzled my hand and I rubbed my hand gently across the cheek. I said smiling," Your not so bad. I think I'll call you sparky. What do you think?"

It head butted me slightly before climbing up onto my shoulder. Jack said shaking his head," I've never seen a Pikachu act like that before." I shrugged and said," I've always had an affinity to Pokemon no matter the type." Jack smiled and said," That is a rare gift. Well if your packed I think we better head out."

I asked curious," Where are we going?" He answered vaguely," Into the route. There I will train you in the use of a stylus and you can train with your growlithe and Pikachu. Then we will go on to Viridian City. I have to meet up with a colleague of mine there. Then would be Viridian Forest where we will continue your training."

I gave a nod but said," First I want to say goodbye to my mom. It will probably be a long time before I see her again and I would like the chance." Jack nodded and said," Say your goodbyes and meet me back here in one hour."

I walked home and my mom was waiting for me. She stared at the Pikachu on my shoulder before she cried," Promise me Ritchie. Promise me that you will stay safe." I hugged her and said," I promise Mom. Besides I will be with Jack for awhile. I don't think he will let me off on my own until I'm a fully trained ranger."

She said," At every town you are to call and let me know your okay. Do you understand me? I want to know that you make it on your own." I sighed and said," Yes ma'am."

She smiled warmly before pulling me into a hug. She said," Be safe Ritchie. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." I hugged her back and said," I will mom. It could be awhile before I reach Viridian though. Jack says that he's going to train me out on the grasslands first."

With the promise that I would be safe and I was allowed to leave. Jack was waiting for me outside. He gave me a silent nod he that said everything. It was the same when he first left home. With one last look over my shoulder I hefted my bag up and followed Jack out into the grassland.

He threw me a weird machine and a hip holster for it. He said pulling out a similar one from his hip," This is your capture stylus. It is a ranger's best friend. It works similar to a Pokèball except that it only works for the Pokèmon one time. After that they go back to the wild." I nodded in understanding. This had been in the books that he gave me but there weren't any pictures of a capture stylus. He said," Capture stylus change too often for us to keep an up to date photo of them. So we just don't have one at all."

That made sense now I pulled the stylus free pressing the button on the side. A light blue beam came out of it this beam was what allowed us to use the Pokèmon for a short time. I held it out away from me practicing the movements that I had read about in the book. Jack watched me with a critical eye and said," No. It needs to be a defined tight movements. Otherwise there's a chance the Pokèmon will break free. Watch me."

Jack pulled out his stylus with a flick of his wrist it was ready for capture. With a circular motion a tight circle form on the ground made of light. I tried to imitate it again this time more of an oval that a circle. Jack frowned then had a thought he pulled me into the tall grass where a Pidgey was.

He said," Use your stylus and capture it." I blinked at him and said," You must be joking. I've had this thing for less than an hour."

Jack waved me off and said," Your not getting any lunch until you do. Good luck." I stared at the Pokèmon who decidedly ignored me. I tried to circle it and capture but it flapped its wings escaping the lines easily. An hour later I collapsed growling in frustration.

This was a lot harder than the books made it out to be. I pushed myself back to a standing position. I pressed the button and to this day I don't know what made me say it but I said," Capture on!" I drew a perfect circle around the tiny Pokemon and a white light surrounded it. The light indicated a successful capture. I said exhaustedly," I did it." With that I collapsed back and the world grew dark.


End file.
